¿Un ángel? ¿Sí, pero uno caído
by Gil-sama
Summary: Este es un pequeño relato que escribí pensando en las numerosas revueltas ocurridas durante la existencia de la RDA. En una de estas, Gilbert salva a una niña y mientras conversa con ella, las lágrimas amenazan con desbordar.


Las revueltas son como una resaca. Cada golpe es como un pinchazo en el pecho o un martilleo en la cabeza. Es como un fracaso. Uno tras otro. Uno deambula por las calles sin saber muy bien lo que busca, tan solo un poco de tranquilidad o algún amigo con el que compartir el dolor. Pero yo no tengo nada de eso. ¿Lo he tenido alguna vez? Tal vez cuando era pequeño...Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora las cosas son muy distintas. No me sirven sus palabras de perdón, no me creo que no hubiese ningún otro modo. ¿No deberían cuidar de mí? HA, como si les importase. Siempre ha sido así, para mí y para cualquier otra nación. A algunos nos han obligado incluso a luchar contra nosotros mismos, contra nuestra propia gente. No entienden el dolor que nos causa. Y aquí me ves, oculto en un callejón, dándole vueltas inútiles a cosas inútiles. En una avenida cercana se oyen gritos. No quiero acercarme, no quiero verlo. A veces lo que creía una bendición acaba volviéndose maldición, y vaya si maldigo en este momento a mi "asombrosa" curiosidad, ahora que me obliga a acercarme a la calle. El espectáculo era tal y como me lo esperaba: Gente aterrada, gritos...Una especie de pilla-pilla siniestro. Aunque claro, esto ya lo he vivido antes. ¡Y cuántas veces! ¡Y mucho peor! parece mentira que aun así me mantenga cuerdo...Un humano normal no podría soportarlo, de eso estoy seguro. Camino entre la multitud con la vista clavada en la nada. La gente se sorprende al verme, me miran alarmados. Otros me miran con desprecio. ¿Cuándo entenderán que yo también lo estoy pasando mal? ¡Esto no ha sido idea mía! ¿Por qué no puedo ser dueño de mi propio destino? ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar yo, el grandioso yo, las imbeciladas de unos tipos trajeados que no salen de sus despachos ni para mear? Un llanto a mis espaldas interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me giro y veo una niña, de poco más de cinco años de edad. Está sola. Un guardia se acerca a ella. No será capaz...No puede hacerle daño. Pero el hombre avanza con decisión a ella, su expresión se asimila más a la de una bestia que a la de un humano. No puedo permitirlo. Intervengo. Soy buen luchador, no me costó mucho librarme de él. Nada más verme me atacó. ¿Acaso no me reconoce? ¿O es que ya le resbala todo? No importa, en pocos segundos estaba en el suelo y yo mientras, huía con la pequeña en brazos. La pelea había atraído a más hombres, no era el mejor sitio donde quedarse. Me la llevo de nuevo al callejón, donde la suelto. Me mira aterrada. No tengas miedo, le dije, pero cuando intenté acercarme a ella echó a correr. Me siento en el escalón de un sucio portal. Las lágrimas amenazan con desbordar. Ladeo la cabeza y me sobresalto al verla parada frente a mí. Ha vuelto, ¿Por qué? sus enormes ojos me miran con tristeza. ¿Acaso le doy pena? genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué lloras?, me pregunta con la dulzura propia de una voz infantil. No estoy llorando, le contesto, aunque pronto me doy cuenta de que sí, algunas lágrimas se habían atrevido a caer rodando por mis mejillas. Me las seco rápidamente y trato de sonreír. ¿Cómo te llamas? quiero ganarme su confianza. Tal vez las lágrimas no concuerden mucho con un tipo malo, la pequeña me coge confianza. Se llama Cornelia. No sabe muy bien dónde está su casa pero ya me las apañaré. Le tiendo la mano, me examina con la mirada y me coge del dedo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo sonrío de verdad. El martilleo de mi cabeza va disminuyendo, parece que las cosas se calman. Elijo las calles menos transitadas, alejándome todo lo posible de cualquier ruido. En medio del trayecto la pequeña se detiene. Ha estado mirándome todo el rato. Supongo que le llama la atención mi aspecto.

-¿Sabes? -me dice de repente- No sabía que los ángeles lloraban.

Su comentario me pilla por sorpresa. Tardo un momento en contestar.

-No soy un ángel, ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Pero tienes el pelo blanco y antes me salvaste...Tienes que ser un ángel.

Al ver su carita, sus enormes ojos que brillaban con ilusión, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a mis ojos. ¿Yo un ángel? Ja, pero uno caído...Y me temo que esta vez no remontará.

* * *

Años después nos acordaríamos de esta conversación, nuestra primera conversación, revolviendo distraidamente un café. Las cosas han cambiado, pero esos recuerdos, junto con muchos otros, siguen grabados a fuego en mi mente. No importa, dentro de unos siglos no me acordaré de ellos, tan solo cuando los lea en alguno de mis diarios, pero para entonces ya me darán igual.

* * *

Sé que no es la idea de Gilbert que tenéis la mayoría (yo entre ellos), pero me apeteció escribir desde su lado sensible.


End file.
